Malaikat kecilku
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: for K-NEWEST/Ketika mereka tertidur, aku baru pulang dari kerja. Begitu seterusnya, pegipun begitu, aku harus berangkat pagi buta sebelum mereka melihatku apakah aku ada atau tidak dirumah. Rnr?


Hallooo... Minna, Yahiko balik lagi dengan oneshot nih, ini sebagai tanda kembalinya Yahiko dari Hiatus yang membuat Yahiko kangen dengan situs ini, hehehe... Maaf ya, kalau fic yang lain belum di updet. Tapi pasti Yahiko lanjut kok, oke.

Kali ini ceritanya bertema mengenai kehidupan Naruto yang sudah mempunyai dua orang anak yang dia rawat bersama istrinya, Sakura. Oke?

Maybe this super fluf and maybe ugly, chek this out!

**Disclaimer**: All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

**Summary**: Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku, lenteraku dikala gelap, juga merupakan kebahagian tiada tara ketika aku melihat senyum kalian, juga kau Bidadariku.

_for_ **K-NEWEST**

**(Karawang-Naruto's** **Excellent** **Writing** **Stories) **

**Warning**: OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb. _Don't_ **like? **_Don't _**Read!**

_The_ _Saga_ _of my_ _Horizon:_

_Malaikat_ _kecilku dan Bidadariku_

.

.

.

_Naruto'_ _POV_

Ada beberapa hal yang aku sadari dari seorang Ayah yang selalu ada untuk keluarganya—terlebih dia adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang akan mengemban kehidupannya dan Istrinya beserta segalanya sesudah mengucapkan ikrar janji abadi di Gereja. Yaitu adalah betapa sulitnya menjaga mereka dan betapa indahnya ketika melihat senyum manis mereka.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini kala aku baru duduk di kelas 3 SMA, setiap bangun tidur selalu heboh dengan mereka di pagi buta dan tertawa ketika mereka merangkul lehermu. Tawa imut mereka seketika akan memenuhi pendengaranmu dan memberitahu kalau inilah tawa tanpa beban mereka yang belum mengerti dunia sesungguhnya.

Dan bukan hanya membayangkan bisa memiliki anak, aku juga kadang terkekeh sendiri di kelas saat membayangkan setiap malam memeluk Istri yang nyatanya jauh lebih empuk dari guling manapun yang ada di dunia ini sekalipun itu guling terbuat dari _spons. _

Namun saat semua itu sudah tercapai, tanpa perlu membayangkan lagi akan bagaimana rasanya, ternyata tidak berbeda jauh dari taksiranku. Nyatanya, tubuh ramping Sakura-_chan_ cukup membuatku nyaman ketika memeluknya, kehangatan dan wangi tubuhnya selalu membiusku untuk memasuki alam mimpi tanpa aku sadari.

Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Ayah, karena itu akan sulit untuk dijawab. Pertama, kau harus menafkahi mereka, beruntung aku punya beberapa _Resturant_ besar yang kini sudah tersebar keseluruh Jepang dan Indonesia. Kedua, kau harus ada untuk mereka, seberapa jauh kau melanglang buana, cobalah cari cara agar mereka merasa dekat denganmu.

Dan untuk kedua malaikat keciku yang kini tengah terlelap di Kasur milikku dan Sakura, aku akan mencoba untuk selalu ada di dekat mereka. Sebenarnya tadi aku baru pulang kantor, nyatanya semua terulang kembali, setiap aku pulang kerja mereka pasti sudah terlelap. Begitu seterusnya kecuali saat aku mendapat cuti kerja.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang terlelap sebelum menungguku pulang, mungkin yang salah itu aku sendiri, pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali disaat mereka masih terlelap, dan ketika pulangpun begitu, mereka sudah terlelap kembali.

Kulirik jam dinding kamar, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh. Aku sedikit menghela nafas, kembali kutatap paras mereka yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mungil mereka kecuali leher dan kepala mereka. Megumi sepertinya bermimpi sesuatu sampai-sampai mengemut jempolnya begitu. Kalau Yugo sih biasa saja cara tidurnya, terlentang dengan kedua tangan di samping tubuh mungilnya.

Dulu, aku sangat mendambakan akan melihat kedua buah hatiku terlelap bersamaku, tapi itu sedikit melenceng karena aku tidak ikut terlelap secara bersamaan dengan mereka. Kadang aku merasa iri dengan Sakura-_chan_ yang selalu mengantar mereka ke TK, iri dengan Sakura-_chan_ yang sabar ketika menyuapi mereka ketika jam makan siang berlangsung. Walau itu nyatanya adalah memang tugas Sakura-_chan_ sebagai Ibu, tapi bolehkah aku sebagai Ayah menginginkannya? Tak bolehkah aku turut menyuapi dan mengantar mereka ke TK?

Tapi aku harus sadar, aku sebagai Ayah adalah jembatan atau pondasi kehidupan mereka, aku tidak boleh berpikiran egois hanya karena rasa iri menggerogotiku. Tapi sungguh, apa aku boleh menyuapai mereka barang sesendok saja? Lihatlah Yugo, dia ternyata mirip denganku walau matanya berwarna _Virgin_ _Forest_. Lihatlah Megumi, walau dia hampir mirip dengan Sakura, nyatanya dia sangat mirip denganku walau tanpa tanda tiga goresan di pipi tembamnya.

Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika Yugo merubah posisi tidurnya dengan diiringi gumaman imut dari bibir mungilnya tanpa sadar. Mungkinkah dia bermimpi mengenaiku? Apakah aku ada dalam mimpinya?

''Naruto?''

Suara bisikan yang berasal dari ambang pintu sedikit membuatku tersentak kaget, ternyata itu Sakura-_chan_. Aku sedikit menoleh walau posisi tengkurap ala putri duyungku tak berubah di atas Kasur empuk ini, dapat kulihat dia sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna putih dengan kain katun yang bergambar kelopak Sakura.

''Ini sudah malam,''

Kini aku harus berpindah kamar ke kamar sebelah karena tidak mungkin aku menggendong mereka berdua ke ranjang mungil mereka, tentu saja itu akan membangunkan mereka kalau aku melakukan itu. Maka dengan enggan aku beranjak dari sini dengan sedikit mengecup kening mereka berdua secara bergantian.

~oOo~

_Maafkan_ _Ayah_ _yang_ _tidak_ _ada_ _disaat_ _bangun_ _kalian_ _dari_ _tidur._ _Ayah_ _sayang_ _kalian,_ _butuhkah_ _sebuah_ _bukti_ _agar_ _itu_ _bisa_ _membuat_ _kalian_ _berteriak_ _menyebut_ _nama_ _Ayah_ _dengan_ _bahagia_ _beserta_ _senyum_ _manis_ _kalian_ _dan_ _menghambur_ _dalam_ _pelukan_ _Ayah?_ _Jika_ _memang_ _adanya_ _begitu,_ _maka_ _akan_ _Ayah_ _turuti_ _kemauan_ _Malaikat-malaikat_ _kecil_ _Ayah,_ _selamat_ _malam_ _dan_ _teruslah_ _ada_ _untuk_ _Ayah_ _dan_ _Ibu,_ _agar_ _Ayah_ _merasa_ _pantas_ _menyandang_ _gelar_ _Ayah_ _untuk_ _kalian._

~oOo~

Sedikit melonggarkan dasi aku beranjak menuju ke arah pintu dimana Sakura tengah berdiri menantiku, aku sedikit tersenyum.

''Mereka nyenyak sekali,'' ucapku dengan nada kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh mereka, jujur saja, kadang aku heran dengan pendengaran mereka yang bisa setajam itu mengingat umur mereka baru empat tahun.

Dengan lembut tangan Sakura melepaskan dasi yang mengait leherku, karena cahaya lampu ruang tengah yang menyala terang dan juga lampu kamar yang aku matikan, jadi di ambang pintu ini aku hanya sedikit samar bisa melihat senyum indahnya. Aku meraih pinggan rampingnya.

''Kau menungguku pulang?'' tanyaku.

Dan jawaban darinya hanyalah sebuah anggukan dengan diiringi tubuhnya yang bersandar padaku, sekejap, wangi itu, harum tubuhnya langsung menyeruak masuk dalam indera penciumanku. Memaksaku untuk meminta lebih dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya agar wangi itu tidak hilang. Tubuh Sakura-_chan_ memang pendek beberapa _centi_ dariku, jadi makanya aku harus sedikit membungkuk agar sensasi harum tadi bisa aku rasakan kembali.

''Iya, menunggumu.''

Dan suara lembutnya itu kini mengisi indera pendengaranku setelah tadi wangi tubuhnya menyeruak masuk dalam indera penciumanku, kurasa aku beruntung bisa memiliki Bidadari secantik dirinya, walau terdengar gombal, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang akan aku selalu hadapi sebagai seorang suami.

~oOo~

_Kenyataan_ _yang_ _akan_ _memberi_ _tahuku,_ _apakah_ _aku_ _pantas_ _menjadi_ _Ayah_ _atau_ _tidak_ _itu_ _kembali_ _pada_ _diriku_ _sendiri._ _Apa_ _aku_ _pantas_ _menjaga_ _mereka_ _dengan_ _segenap_ _cinta_ _yang_ _kumiliki?_ _Apa_ _itu_ _benar_ _kalau_ _aku_ _harus_ _berjuang_ _agar_ _aku_ _pantas_ _dipanggil_ _Ayah?_ _Aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _bilang_ _iya, jadi aku_ _serahkan_ _semua_ _ini_ _pada_ _yang_ _Maha_ _Esa._

~oOo~

_Krieekk..._

Aku dan Sakura membeku seketika saat derik pintu kamar ini berbunyi cukup lantang, dengan keringat dingin aku melongok kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengecek apakah mereka terbangun atau tidak, ternyata mereka masih terlelap, untunglah. Pintu sialan! tunggu sampai aku mengganti pintu ini.

''Bagaimana?'' Tanya Sakura saat aku menutup pintu, kali ini dengan amat sangat pelan aku menutupnya. Takut suara derik pintu sialan ini terulang kembali. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menuntut.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega setelah pintu tertutup dengan tanpa suara derik yang menyebalkan, lalu aku beralih menatapnya yang kini terlihat menunggu jawaban. Aku sedikit tersenyum. ''Mereka tidak terbangun Sakura-_chan_,'' ucapku seraya merangkulnya lagi, lalu mengajaknya menuju kamar.

Dapat aku lihat Sakura sedikit ragu dengan jawabanku, nyatanya, matanya dari tadi melirik gelisah ke arah kamar Yugo dan Megumi sih, dasar tidak percayaan. Aku sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mirip dengan permen kapas dengan gemas sebelum berbisik. ''Kalaupun mereka terbangun, aku akan mengajak mereka tidur bersama kita, tak apa'kan?''

Setelah mendengar bisikanku, Sakura-_chan_ sedikit demi sedikit mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Cukup dengan senyumnya saja aku sudah merasa kalau itu sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang jadi prioritas utamaku ketika bermimpi ingin membangun sebuah keluarga kecil adalah, agar Bidadari dan Malaikat-malaikat kecilku kelak merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama dan dekat denganku.

~oOo~

_ketahuilah,_ _bahwa_ _Ayah_ _sayang_ _kalian, juga aku_ _sayang_ _padamu_ _Bidadariku._ _Walau_ _Malaikat-malaikat_ _kecil_ _Ayah_ _jarang_ _bertemu_ _dengan_ _Ayah,_ _tapi_ _Ayah_ _akan_ _selalu_ _berusaha_ _untuk_ _menjaga_ _kalian._

_Dalam_ _tidur_ _kalian_ _Ayah_ _akan_ _menjaga_ _kalian, juga_ _dalam_ _senyummu_ _Bidadariku,_ _izinkanlah_ _aku_ _ada_ _di_ _dekatmu._ _Izinkan Ayah_ _tersenyum_ _bersama_ _kalian,_ _izinkanlah_ _Ayah_ _juga_ _turut_ _merasakan_ _bahagia yang_ _kalian rasakan._ _Di_ _dalam_ _lelah,_ _penat_ _Ayah_ _hilang_ _karena_ _kalian,_ _dalam_ _sedih_ _Ayah,_ _sedih_ _itu_ _hilang_ _ketika_ _kalian_ _memeluk_ _Ayah_ _begitupun_ _untukmu_ _Bidadariku._

_Jadi,_ _izinkanlah_ _Ayah_ _ikut_ _merasakan_ _bahagia_ _kalian._ _Bolehkah?_

~oOo~

Dan senyummu Sakura, teruslah tersenyum untukku, kumohon. Karena itu akan membuatku merasa pantas untuk bersamamu, karena dengan itu aku akan merasa pantas menjadi Ayah dari Malaikat-malaikat kecil kita.

Aku sayang kamu, juga malaikat-malaikat kecil kita. Karena kalian adalah jantung dan nafasku.

.

.

.

~oOo~

The End

~oOo~

.

.

.

Daannn... Inilah Oneshot keempat Yahiko, apakah ini gaje? Sekali lagi, untuk Typo(s) dan lainnya Yahiko sangat minta maaf. Maaf juga kalau di fic ini minim sekali percakapan, eheheheee... Gomen ya Minna-san.

Ohya, sebenarnya, ini fic udah di publish, sih. Tapi karena ada _event _yang akan selenggarakan, jadinya aku publish ulang dengan beberapa tambahan kalimat beserta perbaikan kalimat karena Yahiko agak sulit menetralisir Typo(s) yang berseliweran(?).

Yahiko tidak bisa janji untuk updet fic yang lain dengan cepat, tapi pasti akan Yahiko usahkan updet secepatnya, dan fic ini juga menandakan baliknya Yahiko ke Situs tercinta kita ini.

Dan bolehkah Yahiko minta saran dan pendapat kalian?*bukankahitusamaaja* mau yang pedas atau ringan yang penting sarannya membangun, Yahiko sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, oke, sampai bertemu kembali di fic Yahiko yang lain.

**Yahiko namikaze©** **2011.**


End file.
